Le recit du Siége  Spoiler HP 7!
by Geoffray
Summary: Pour ne pas vous spoiler, je ne vais rien dire!


**Le Récit Du Siége**

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, au moment ou vous lirez ces quelques lignes, je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde. Poudlard est en état de Siége depuis maintenant quelques heures. Les dernières protections sont tombées. Ceux que j'aime on endurer trop de souffrance, j'ai vu beaucoup trop de mort du coté de mes amis. Il faut que cela cesse ! Je dois me rendre, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne meurt. C'est pour cela que je me dois d'écrire maintenant, pendant la Trêve, grâce à une _plume à Mémoire_. Je peux ainsi écrire instantanément mes pensées. Je dois le faire, pour tous ceux qui sont mort au combat. Pour la Liberté, pour l'Honneur, par Amour, par Amitié, et surtout pour Moi. Pour qu'ils puissent comprendre et surtout me pardonnez...

J'ai commis une terrible erreur. Je n'ai pas réussi à détruire le dernier Hoxcruxe. J'ai échoué dans ma mission. J'ai trahi la confiance de Dumbledore, mais plus important, celle de mes amis et de tous ceux que j'aimais. Tout avait pourtant bien commencer. Notre retour triomphal à Ron, Hermione et moi-même à Poudlard. La mise en place des barricades et d'un bouclier protégeant Poudlard. J'avais même réussi à retrouvé le dernier Hoxcruxes donc je connaissais l'existence : la Tiare des Serdaigles.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Il avait appris mon action envers ses Hoxcruxes et avait placer le dernier, Nagini, hors de ma portée.

Nous étions revenus à Poudlad, Ron, Hermione et moi pour détruire l'avant dernier Hoxcruxes de Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Celui-ci était au courant de nos intentions, et prévoyait de nous tuer avant que nous puissions mettre en œuvre notre plan.

Parvenus au Pré-au-Lard, mes amis et moi nous rendîmes à la tête de sanglier, bar relativement infâme de cette partie du village. Le frère de notre défunt directeur bien-aimé, nous y attendaient. Le dernier passage reliant Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard débouchant effectivement chez lui, nous nous pressâmes dans le passage pour rejoindre nos camarades. J'y retrouvais, Neville, Luna ainsi que ma bien-aimée Ginny. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans ce qui semblait être la salle sur demande, une acclamation montât de mes camarades. Ils avaient tellement attendu cet instant. L'instant ou il pourrait se battre pour la liberté et contre la barbarie. Si a cet instant, j'avais su tout le mal que je ferais à mes amis et à ceux que j'aimais, j'aurais certainement agis autrement. Mais le passé est le passé et le ressassé ne sert à rien.

Peut après mon arrivé, comme prévenu par un appel télépathique, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix vinrent me rejoindre par le même passage que nous avions emprunté quelque instant plus tôt. Kingsley ,Tonks, Lupin, Les Weasley, dont Percy revenu en pleurant, suppliant ses parents de le pardonner, Dedalus Diggle et tant d'autre donc je ne connaissait pas les nom et même Augusta Longbottom, la terrifiante grand-mère de Neville. L'appréhension était alors a son comble. Je regardais Ron et Hermione prés de moi. Je n'y lut que de la reconnaissance et de l'amour, pour moi. Hermione me serras tendrement la main, dieu sait que j'avais besoin de son soutien a cet instant. Ron, de son cotés, me donna une tape sur l'épaule. Viril, amical, joyeux comme il l'avait toujours été.

Je me tournais alors vers mes amis, mes camarades et mes compagnons de combat :

- Voldemort arrive dis-je, il faut nous préparer. Bien entendu des éclats de voix paniquées et des cris retentirent dans la salle sur demande.

Du moins c'est ce que je crus percevoir. En réalité tous mes camarades étaient prêts pour le combat. Grâce à Neville, qui avait reformé l'A.D avec Ginny et Luna, ils étaient tout prêt a en découdre.  
- Nous sommes prêts à te suivre au combat Harry, me dit Cho Chang mon ex amour de jeunesse.

Je la regardais.  
- Neville nous a appelés, dit-elle en souriant et en me montrant un galion.  
Je la regardais, étonné et fier qu'elle soit encore mon amie.  
- C'est vrai Potter nous sommes prêts à nous battre pour nos vies et la Liberté!

Je reconnaissais la voix grandiloquente d'un de mes amis de poufsouffle : Ernie mac Millan.

- Bien, j'ai d'abord une affaire a réglé dans le château. Pendant ce temps, préparer les lignes de défense. Je vais prévenir Mc Gonagall.

Hermione et Ron avaient bien compris de quoi il s'agissait. La destruction du dernier Hoxcruxes qu 'il nous était possible d'atteindre pour le moment : La Tiare des Serdaigles !

- Allons-y ! Déclarais-je.

Tout le monde sortis alors de la pièce, sauf Neville et les jumeaux Weasley.

- On garde le QG ! M'expliquèrent-ils en souriant.

Je leur retournais leurs sourires. Si seulement j'avais su ! Pourront-ils me pardonner un jour ? Je l'espère de tout cœur. Les membres de l'Ordre se mirent aussi en marche.

- Bonne chance Harry, j'espère que nous pourrons parler plus tard, me murmura Lupin en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione et Ron partirent de leurs cotés, en emmenant Luna avec eux, sûrement pour aller chercher la tiare des Serdaigles et le moyen de la détruire : les crocs de Basilic.

De mon coté, j'allais directement au bureau de McGonagall.

Après avoir marché quelque minute dans le château froid et sombre, je me retrouvais devant le bureau de mon ancienne directrice de maison. J'ouvrais la porte sans frapper.

- Harry ! Visiblement McGonagall était surprise de me voir. Elle portait encore sa robe de sorcière, celle-ci étant d'ailleurs sérieusement élimée, son visage me semblait encore plus ridées que lors de notre dernière rencontre. Elle se leva péniblement de sa chaise, contourna sont bureaux et tout en se dirigeant vers moi me dit :

- Harry, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir, je me suis vraiment inquiété pour vous.

Elle s'approcha alors de moi et fit la chose la plus surprenante possible : Elle me prit dans ses bras ! Puis reprenant son sérieux habituel, et toussotant légèrement, elle s'écarta de moi, et me demanda :

- Potter, vous m'avez vraiment fait une peur de tous les diables ou étiez vous donc passez ?

- Pardonnez-moi professeur-

- Minerva, Potter, vous êtes majeur et vous n'êtes plus mon élève me répondit-elle en me gratifiant de l'un de ses rares sourires.

- Bien, Minerva, dis-je maladroitement, Voldemort approche! Son faible sourire disparut à l'instant même.

- Je comprends pourquoi Severus est partis avec ses collègues mangemorts, il y a une heure. Les rats abandonnent le navire ! Bien puisque c'est ainsi Potter, nous allons nous battre !

- Pardonnez-moi encore, Minerva, mais les élèves non-majeurs ? On ne peut les forcer à ce battre n'est-ce pas?

- Effectivement Potter c'est un problème…

- Il existe peut-être un moyen. Le passage entre la tête de sanglier et le château. Neville, Fred et George sont en train de garder l'entrée du passage. Peut être que…

- Excellente idée, Potter.

Le professeur McGonagall appuya alors sur un bouton que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Une sorte de micro sortie de son bureau et elle dit :

- A tous les élèves et à tous les professeurs, Réunion exceptionnelle dans la grande salle du château.

J'entendis alors la voix amplifiée de McGonagall résonner dans tout le château. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, ouvris la porte et se tourna vers moi :

- Venez, Potter!

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la grande salle. La puissante voix de mon ancienne enseignante se répercutant sur les murs alentour ! Nous descendîmes le grand escalier, des élèves apeurés se dirigeant vers la grande salle, nous croisaient. Les préfets leurs demandaient alors d'avancer et de ne pas gêner la circulation.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers moi, tout en descendant les escaliers et me demanda :

- Dites-moi, Potter, comment se fait-il que Vodemort s'en prenne à l'école ? Il avait placé des mangemort dans notre équipe pédagogique, et c'était suffisant, non ? Il n'a pas besoin de venir lui-même ici.

Je la regardai alors fixement dans les yeux. J'y voyais de l'inquiétude, pour les élèves bien sur, mais aussi pour moi. Je ne pût m'empêcher de penser :

_- Tu n'as pas le choix Harry, tu dois tout lui dire. _

J'ouvris alors la bouche, mais les mots restèrent coincé dans ma gorge…

_- C'est de ta faute Harry, c'est toi qu'il l'a attiré ici !_

Autour de moi, les élèves descendaient à toutes vitesses vers la grande salle. Des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. En les voyants ainsi, apeuré, paniqué, je sentit tout le poids de ma faute. Finis l'excitation de la salle sur demande, une responsabilité immense dont je n'avais pas prit conscience auparavant me tomba sur les épaules.

_- JE suis responsable ! Je dois m'occuper de tous ces élèves… _

Je sentis l'air s'échapper de mes poumons, la tête me tournais. McGonagall qui n'avait pas bougée, me regarda :

- Harry… Harry. Vous allez bien ?

Je pouvais sentir la pointe d'inquiétude que j'avais ressenties lorsque j'étais entré dans son bureau. Elle posa sa main droite sur mon épaule et serra doucement, presque tendrement.

- Est-ce votre cicatrice qui vous fait souffrir ?

- Non, non lui rétorquais-je en me dégageant plus violemment que je le souhaitais. Pardon, Minerva, mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard.

- Très bien, Potter, me répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

Nous reprîmes alors notre chemin.

Arrivé à la grande salle, je vis un désordre indescriptible. Des élèves, criant, pleurant, des professeurs dépassés par les évènements. Les membres de l'Ordre et de L'A.D, encore dans la salle essayaient de calmer les élèves, mais les Serpentards profitaient de la confusion pour ajouter au chaos ambiant.

Lorsqu'ils nous virent entrer, Minerva et moi, le calme se fit, et se répandit dans toute la salle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi…Je pouvais entendre leurs exclamations de surprise :

- Regardez, c'est Harry !

- Potter, c'est Potter.

- Ca alors il est vivant..

Je décidais alors de m'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade du bout de la salle. Je remarquais les regards pesant sur moi. Minerva, me suivait à quelque pas derrière moi. Arrivé à l'autre bout de la salle, elle se dirigea vers le professeur Flitwick et lui parla à voix basse. Pour ma part arrivé devant l'estrade, Kingsley se rapprocha de moi et chuchota à mon oreille :

- Hermione et Ron te font savoir qu'ils on trouvés les crocs de Basilic. Ils sont aussi partis à la recherche de la Tiare de serdaigle avec Luna. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire mais cela semblait important. En ce qui concerne les défenses, L'Ordre à mis en place un bouclier magique autour de Poudlard. Certes il n'est pas aussi puissant que celui de Dumbledore mais j'espère qu'il tiendra le coup. Les membres de l'A.D se sont mis en équipe et patrouillent dans les zones à risque. Les membres de l'Ordre surveillent les alentours de Poudlard. Pour le moment aucun transplanages, ni arrivées suspecte n'ont eut lieu. La salle sur demande est gardée et le passage secret aussi. Abelforth est rester de l'autre côté. Nous attendons tes instructions

- Merci Kingsley. Lui répondis-je. J'étais devenu une sorte de chef de guerre. Quelle étrange sensation! Le poids qui pesait sur moi s'alourdis encore plus.

_- Toujours plus de responsabilité. Toujours plus de travail…_

Je montais sur l'estrade, calmement, évitant de laisser transparaître ma tension. Ma main droite tremblait, je me servis de ma main gauche pour la retenir. Une fois arrivées en haut de l'estrade, je me tournais vers mes camarades. Je vis de multiple visage, portant des émotions aussi diverse que variée. Peur, colère, haine ( surtout de la part des Serpentards).

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me mis à parler :

- Voldemort arrive !

Comme prévus cette déclaration fus suivit de cris et de hurlements….

- SILENCE ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de paniquer. Si vous voulez vivre, vous feriez bien de m'écoutez !

Le silence se fit progressivement, la plupart ne m'avaient jamais vu m'énerver de cette manière.

- Tous les élèves mineurs et ne souhaitant pas se battre doivent emprunter le passage secret conduisant à Pré-au-Lard. Il se trouve dans la salle sur demande. Je dois cependant vous avertir que cette entrée ne restera pas ouverte indéfiniment. Poudlard est en état de Siége. Ce qui souhaitent se battre doivent rester ici et parler à leur directeur de maison. Ils leurs assigneront un poste précis. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappelez les risques que vous prenez si vous restez ici. J'espère que je peux compter sur vous.

Je descendis alors de l'estrade sans jeter un regard sur les élèves.

- Minerva, je compte sur vous pour vous occupez des Gryffondor, lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle. Kingsley, si vous pouvez mettre la main sur Lupin, j'aimerais que vous me rejoigniez avec lui dans la salle sur demande. Ce seras notre Q.G à partir de maintenant.

- Très bien Harry, me répondit-il avec un drôle de regard.

Pendant ce temps la grande salle commençait à ce vidée. Les Préfets et les Préfets en chef dirigeant le flux d'éleves souhaitant s'échapper. Des élèves majeurs des quatre maisons, oui même des Serpentards, se dirigeaient vers leur directeur respectif. Des éleves mineurs, en particulier de Gryffondor, cherchait aussi à rester mais McGonagall les renvoyait sèchement.

Je sortis alors de la grande salle et j'entendis distinctement dans ma tête :

- _**Harry, Harry… Tu veux jouer avec moi ! Très bien ! N'imagine pas un instant que je connaîtrais la pitié. A tout de suite mon cher Potter.**_

Voldemort ! Il avait ainsi pris conscience de notre connexion ! J'entendis son rire sardonique pendant que je me dirigeais vers la salle sur demande.

Le Siége de Poudlard commençait…

Je montais les marches quatre a quatre, mort d'inquiétude. Autour de moi les autres élèves se précipitaient vers la salle sur demande. J'entendais loin derrière moi, les groupes formé par les élèves majeurs ainsi que Minerva leur donnant des ordres. Leurs éclats de voix me réconfortais quelque peu. J'arrivais enfin prés de la salle sur demande. Je vis Fred et George donner des indications aux élèves.

- Ne courez pas, ne vous précipitez pas…! Tient salut Harry! C'est à toi que nous devons cette foule je présume? Me dit George.

- A ton avis Harry, est-ce que je peux leur donner nos nouveaux flyers? Continua Fred.

Il se tourna vers son frère et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

- Neville est à l'intérieur avec sa grand-mère, ajouta Fred, sacré bonne femme!

Je m'engouffrais alors dans la salle sur demande, en évitant les éleves fuyant Poudlard.

Combien y en avait-il donc?

- Ah! Harry, te voilà, m'interpella Neville.

Il se tenait devant une grande table en bois, sa baguette a la main. Sa grand-mère se tenait à cotés de lui. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je put voir toute la fierté de Mrs Longbottom pour son petit-fils. Elle me salua d'un hochement sec de la tête.

M'approchant de la table, je vis qu'une carte était poser dessus. La carte des maraudeurs, agrandis, de manière à voir tout Poudlard et ses environs sans problème.

Je relevais la tête vers Neville et lui dis, d'une voix ou perçait l'étonnement :

- Ca alors! La carte des maraudeurs grand format!

- Oui, incroyable n'est-ce pas! C'est le professeur Lupin qui me la confier avant de s'éclipser.

Sacré Remus, les maraudeurs cachaient décidément plus d'un tour dans leurs sacs!

En me baissant à nouveaux vers la carte, je vis approcher, Ron, Hermione et Luna du coté gauche du couloir. De l'autre cotés arrivait, Kingsley et Remus.

- Parfait ça évitera des explications, murmurais-je.

- Comment Harry, tu disais? Me demanda Neville aussi concentrer que moi sur la carte.

- Rien, Neville, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je me tournais alors vers l'entrée de la salle. Le flux d 'élèves avait baissé, Fred et George étaient rentré, il n'y avait plus besoin d'eux pour canaliser le flux.

Entrèrent alors, mes amis, suivit peut après par Kingsley et Lupin.

- Mission accomplis, Harry! Me rapporta Ron avec un large sourire.

- Parfait, montre-moi la Tiare.

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit, se tourna vers moi et me présenta un paquet, couvert d'un linge blanc, qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Je le pris délicatement dans les mains.

- Il faut aussi remercier Luna, m'indiqua-t-elle, c'est grâce a elle si nous avons pus trouver la Tiare.

Tout en écartant les coins du linge, je levais la tête vers Luna et lui dis avec un grand sourire :

- Merci Luna!

- De rien Harry, me répondit elle de sa voix douce.

Comme d'habitude cette chère Luna, paraissait totalement absente. Je réprimais un rire, et découvris enfin le paquet.

Il contenait une sorte de Tiare qui avait du être magnifique, mais qui était désormais tout tordus, comme si on avait versé un acide dessus. Ce qui était sûrement le cas vu l'énorme crochet planté au plein milieu de l'objet.

Kingsley s'approcha pour mieux voir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la tiare, leva ses yeux sur moi, comme pour y déceler une réponse a sa question muette. Et étonnamment, il chuchota :

- Hoxcruxes! Il a donc été jusqu'à ces extrémités…

- Effectivement Kingsley, répondis-je en élevant la voix pour que tous ceux qui étaient présent avec moi dans la pièce puissent m'entendre. Hoxcruxes! Sept pour être précis!

- Mais Harry, intervient Hermione, je croyais que Dumbledore t'avais dit six?

- Oui, mais…

Pouvais-je avouer à mes amis l'affreuse vérité qui s'était faite jour dans mon esprit? Pouvais-je leurs déclarer, comme ça, de but en blanc que j'étais ce septième Hoxcruxes? Et qu'ainsi je devais mourir, car tel était mon Destin.

- C'est à dire que, je me trompe Hermione, dis-je maladroitement, sept en comptant Voldemort lui-même bien sur…

Je sentais sur moi le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Elle savait que je mentais, j'en suis persuadé. Pourquoi n'a t-elle rien dit a ce moment la? Je pense qu'elle avait compris.

Ma grande sœur de cœur était intelligente. Elle me fixa de ses yeux marrons, semblas lire en moi comme dans un livre, je lui souriais alors légèrement. Elle me regarda, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait, et je vis ses yeux se piquer légèrement de larmes. Et par ce simple mouvement, je compris. Elle avait tout saisit et elle acceptait mon choix.

- Ainsi Voldemort c'est assuré l'immortalité en créant ces objets obscènes? Me demanda Kingsley, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

- Tout à fait, et comme je l'ai dit pas qu'un.

- Par Merlin, jura Mrs Longbottom dans mon dos.

- Et c'est donc ça que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps? Demanda Lupin, en me regardant moi, Hermione et Ron. Cherchez les bouts d'âmes de Voldemort?

- Tout à fait, répliquais-je, et Dumbledore nous avait fait jurer de garder le secret. C'est pour cela que nous ne pouvions rien vous dire.

Je regardais alternativement Kingsley et Lupin.

- Je comprends me dit Lupin en me faisant un léger sourire. Ton père dans toute sa splendeur, ajoutât-il.

En souriant légèrement à Lupin, je me tournais à nouveaux vers Kingsley :

- Nous avons détruit le dernier Hoxcruxes qui nous était possible d'atteindre dis-je en désignant la Tiare fondue. Il en reste un à détruire, son serpent, Nagini.

_- Et moi pour finir…_pensais-je sans regarder les autres. Mes amis, mes compagnons. Tous ceux que j'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas leurs faire ça. Leur apprendre que je mourrais dans quelque temps.

- Comment allons nous faire? Me demanda Neville dans mon dos.

Je me tournais vers lui, et le regardais. Neville était sérieux, son visage ne trahissait aucune appréhension, ni aucune peur. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le petit sorcier maladroit que j'avais connu.

- C'est le plus complexe, Voldemort ne se sépare jamais de son fichu serpent. Il faut absolument trouver un moyen de le détruire! Ensuite nous pourrons nous occuper de lui.

Les visages se fermèrent, chacun comprenant la difficulté de la tache.

Les derniers élèves à s'enfuir, des premières années de Gryffondor, nous firent un signe de la main avant de passer dans le souterrain. Je les saluais sans faire vraiment attention. Après tout c'était moi le responsable de tout cela. Moi qui avais amené Voldemort dans l'endroit que je considérais comme chez moi. Comme une seconde maison, si tant est que j'en aie eu une première.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lupin ouvris la bouche, me regarda :

- Cela risque d'être dangereux Harry, mais j'ai peut être un moyen-

Lupin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une vapeur argenté ayant la forme d'un bouc apparu dans la salle.

Ils sont arrivés, je vais les retenir le plus longtemps possible, depéch- 

Le patronus disparut, d'un seul coup. Je croisais le regard de toutes les personnes présente dans la salle. Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient arrivés…

Le silence se fit alors dans la salle. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Lupin, Kingsley, Augusta et enfin moi, étions les seules personnes présente.

Nous entendîmes alors, des éclats de voix, provenant du passage…

Les jumeaux Weasley se regardèrent, le plus sérieusement de monde. Puis comme si un éclair de compréhension était passé entre eux, ils se tournèrent vers nous :

- Dite au revoir à Maman pour nous dit Fred.

- Et aussi à Papa et à Ginny rajouta George.

Ron se tourna vers eux et le visage rouge de colère leurs hurla :

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de faire des blagues tous les deux?

- Désolé petit frère, mais cette fois on est sérieux dit George

- _Expulso_!! Hurla Fred en pointant sa baguette sur nous.

Ron, Hermione, moi et Luna fument alors projeter hors de la salle.

J'atterrissais durement sur le sol en pierre a l'extérieur. Les grognements de mes compagnons m'indiquaient que je n'étais pas le seul à mettre mal reçus. Les éclats de voix en provenance du passage s'étaient encore rapproché.

En tentant de me relever, je vis Neville passez au-dessus de moi en criant :

- Grand-mère, arrête, je veux me battre. Laisse moi vous aidez!!!

- Au revoir, mon garçon. Continue d'être aussi courageux que ton père, Neville. Tu m'as rendues très fière de toi. Et ne baisse jamais les bras face aux Ténèbres.

Kingsley sortis alors de la salle, des larmes au coin des yeux.

- Adieu, Lupin. Et pardon, vieux frère.

J'étais paralysé par la douleur et je ne trouvais pas la force de me relever.

_- C'est encore ma faute! Mes amis vont mourir et c'est de ma faute._

Neville hurlais, Kingsley l'empêcha de retourner dans la salle. Il le repoussa violemment contre le mur.

Kinglsey ferma alors la porte, Lupin et les autres disparurent alors de ma vue.

_- Non, Non! Pas encore! Je ne veux pas. Pourquoi, pourquoi?_

J'enrageais de ne pouvoir rien faire et tapais violemment des poings sur le sol

Nous entendîmes des cris derrière la porte, celle-ci finis par disparaître, emportant ses occupants à jamais.

- Harry, je sais que c'est dur, me dit Kingsley en s'essuyant les yeux. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous pleurerons quand la guerre sera finie. Allez lève-toi!

Kingsley me tira alors par la manche et me forças à me relever. Mes mains me faisaient souffrir.

Je pouvais entendre les sanglots de Ron et Hermione derrière moi.

Neville seul était blême de colère. Il ne pleurait pas, il tremblait littéralement de rage.

- Ils vont payer! Hurla-t-il. Mes parents et maintenant, ma grand-mère, la seule personne qui me restait…! Ils vous me le payer au centuple!!!

Puis sans un mot pour nous, sans un regard, il courus dans le couloir.

- Neville, attend lui criais-je, tu vas te faire tuer!

- Peut-être, mais au moins j'en aurais emmené avec moi! Me répondit-il du bout du couloir. Et il disparut.

Kingsley se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- Je ne peux pas laisser le dernier des Longbottom, mourir de cette manière. Je vais le récupérer, vous pendant ce temps trouvez une planque. Je crains qu'ils ne se soient introduit dans le château. Je ne ressens plus la force du bouclier que l'Ordre a posé.

Son inquiétude fut confirmée quelque seconde plus tard, lorsque nous entendîmes des cris et des explosions secouées le château.

- Par Merlin! Allez vite, si vous pouvez, essayer d'atteindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Avec un peu de chance nous pourrons faire un portoloin et partir d'ici.

Et sur ses mots, il partis à la poursuite de Neville.

Je regardais alors Ron et Hermione. Le visage de Ron était dévasté, Hermione de son cotés essayait de se contenir avec beaucoup de mal.

Luna elle, semblait aussi perdus que d'habitude. Le départ plutôt mouvementé de la salle sur demande ne l'avais cependant pas laisser sans séquelles, car elle c'était fait une belle bosse sur le sommet du crâne.

- Luna, ça va? Demandais-je.

- Oui, oui très bien. Avec un peu de chance ma bosse attirera un boulluc a poil long me répondit-elle en souriant légèrement. Elle se releva péniblement en s'appuyant sur le mur.

Je me tournais alors vers Ron, légèrement soulagé par l'état de santé de Luna.

- Ron, je…

- Non, Harry, s'il te plaît ne dit rien. Je ne souhaite pas avoir à te détester, toi mon meilleur ami, toi qui es comme un frère pour moi. Alors s'il te plaît, tais-toi!

Les paroles de Ron me percèrent jusqu'au cœur, transpercèrent mon âme. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, mais je les refoulais. Je comprenais son chagrin et sa colère légitime à mon égard, je voulais m'excuser, lui demander de me pardonner, mais a quoi bon ? Je détournais les yeux, et regardais Hermione. Elle me fit un petit signe de tête. Elle me soutenait même maintenant, même après mes erreurs et mes mensonges. J'avais tellement de chance de l'avoir comme amie. Si elle disparaissait, qui pouvais savoir ce que je deviendrais. J'entendis alors un bruit venant du bout du couloir. Nous n'avions pas encore bougé et Kingsley ne pouvais pas être revenus si vite.

C'est alors que le noir se fit. Les torches c'étaient subitement éteintes. Pris de peur, un goût amère et rance dans la bouche, je sortis ma baguette. Du coin de l'œil je vis Hermione faire de même.

Elle se déplaça alors vers Luna, qui était rester immobile depuis qu'elle s'était relever. Pour ma part je m'approchais légèrement de Ron. Dans son état en cas d'attaque, il lui était impossible de se défendre. J'entendis distinctement un bruit d'étoffes froissées, et de bottes. Un mangemort! Ici dans ce couloir?! Déjà ! Mais alors, les autres était-il tous….

- _J'aurais donc tué tous mes amis? Non…_

C'est sur cette pensée que j'entendis :

_- Sectumsempra!_

Le sort fonçait droit sur Ron, qui étais paralysé et incapable de lever sa baguette. Je voulus le pousser, mais j'étais encore trop loin de lui.

- Nooon !!! Hurlais-je.

Une silhouette indistincte, à cause du manque de lumière, se plaça in-extremis devant lui.

Le sort toucha la personne de plein fouet qui chuta lourdement sur le sol.

Le mangemort continua dans le couloir, sans nous apercevoir, convaincu d'en avoir finit.

Je me rapprochais alors de Ron, agenouillé prés de la silhouette.

Et je vis mon pire cauchemar devenir réalité…

Trempée de sang, Hermione gisait sur le sol de pierre. L'entaille sur sa poitrine était très profonde, ses vêtements absorbaient le sang qui formait, en se coagulant, une grande ligne écarlate. Son beau visage n'avait pas été touché, mais quelques gouttes de sang avait giclées sur ses joues, et les constellaient d'étranges taches de rousseur.

- Harry, Harry… me cria Ron en prenant Hermione dans les bras, fait quelque chose cette fois, je t'en prie!

Hermione commençait à lentement fermé les yeux. Son visage perdait rapidement de ses couleurs. Ron la serrait dans ses bras, ses sanglots rendant ses paroles presque incompréhensibles :

- Hermione, non, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seul! Je t'en pris! Ne m'abandonne pas!

Je restais la, sans bouger, sans pleinement réaliser ce qui se passait, sentant uniquement mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Mes forces m'abandonnaient, ma main droite lâcha ma baguette, celle-ci tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat et assourdissant sur le moment. Puis ce fût le tour de mes jambes. Je tombai à genoux, et plongeai mon visage dans mes mains…

- r..o…n, r…o..n, je….sui..s dé..solé…, dit Hermione dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi dit Ron implorant. Il la serrait toujours dans ses bras et se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, comme pour la bercer ou la soulager de ses souffrances. Puis il prit l'une des mains d'Hermione et la serra tendrement. Il approcha ensuite son visage emplis de larmes prés de celui d'Hermione, et, sans cesser de pleurer, lui murmura d'une voix emplis de douceur, d'amour et de tristesse :

- Je t'aime, Hermione…

Il la regarda alors une dernière fois dans les yeux, retira délicatement une mèche de cheveux bruns de son front moite de sueur, contempla son beau visage. Hermione ouvris légèrement les yeux, vis le visage de Ron et, malgré la douleur qui était la sienne, son visage s'illumina d'un léger sourire. Ron se pencha doucement vers elle. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, les effleuras doucement et y posa un doux baiser.

- Ron, je t'a…i….

La voix d'Hermione s'éteignit alors totalement, et sur un dernier soupir, ses yeux fixèrent le plafond sans bouger. Sa main, glissa de celle de Ron, et tomba lentement a ses côtés. Sa poitrine s'affaissa doucement et ne se relevas plus. Son visage était encore éclairé de son sourire. Tout en serrant dans ses bras le corps de celle qu'il aimait, Ron leva sa tête vers le ciel et hurla de tout son être, de toute son âme. Il hurla jusqu'à épuisement, hurla de désespoir et de chagrin. Ron avait perdu son seul et unique Amour, moi j'avais perdu celle que je considérais comme ma sœur.

Hermione Granger, était morte…

Je restais sans bouger, j'entendais les lamentations et les sanglots de Ron. Chaque son me déchirait le cœur. Je relevais la tête et je le vis en train de serrer le corps d'Hermione comme pour une ultime étreinte. J'entendis alors un bruit de pas à cotés de moi. Je tournai la tête. Luna était là. Ses joues étaient creusées de sillons, les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Pour la première fois, la folie douce qui les habitait habituellement avait quitté ses yeux. Elle observait Ron et Hermione, et ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Elle m'aida maladroitement à me relever en me tendant la main. Je n'avais aucune force, me tenir sur mes jambes était une véritable épreuve. La souffrance que je ressentais, était tellement forte que j'avais du mal à respirer. La main de Luna était brûlante dans la mienne, je regardais ses yeux et il lisait une tristesse infinie. Hermione avait été l'une des ses rares amies. Je me penchais et l'étreignais. Elle me serras contre elle, ses pleurs quelque peu étouffer par mes vêtements. Ron avait cessé de hurler, mais je l'entendais encore sangloter sur le corps de sa bien-aimée. Il se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière en tenant le corps d'Hermione. Je relâchais Luna, lui baisait le front, et m'approchais de Ron. Je voulais dire adieu a ma sœur. A celle qui avait compter pour moi plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru pendant ses sept années.

Ron m'entendis arriver. Il leva alors la tête et je vis dans ses yeux, une tristesse abyssale comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant.

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE ! Me Hurla-t-il. TU M'ENTENDS !!

Je m'arrêtais à quelque pas d'Hermione. Ron semblait fou de chagrin et de douleur.

- C'est toi qui l'as tué! Tu l'as tué! C'est de ta faute! Comme pour mes frères! Tout est de ta faute !!

Il ne cessait d'étreindre le corps de sa bien aimée. Il si accrochait comme si c'était la dernière chose réelle qui existait dans ce monde. Et par certains coté c'était le cas…

- Tout est de ta faute, répéta t-il en s'arrêtant progressivement de pleurer.

La rage et la colère de Ron m'engloutissaient, j'avais l'impression de tomber, de mourir, et étrangement, de perdre Hermione une deuxième fois.

Ron pris alors sa baguette dans sa poche et la pointa vers moi d'une main tremblante, il lâcha alors le corps de sa bien aimée et se leva :

- JE TE HAIS ! Tu m'as tout pris, tout volé! Ma famille, l'amour de ma mère, ma sœur et maintenant la seule personne qui m'ai jamais aimé et que j'aimais plus que tout !! Tu as été mon meilleur ami, mon Frère pendant ses sept années, et pourtant aujourd'hui je ne souhaite qu'une chose : N'avoir jamais croisé ta route! N'être jamais monter dans ce compartiment avec toi en première année, n'avoir jamais eu à supporté ta si fascinante particularité, n'avoir jamais du être dans ton ombre en plus de celle de mes frères, n'avoir jamais connu toutes les souffrances que j'ai connus par ta faute, ne l'avoir jamais connus ELLE pour éviter cette abominable douleur que je connais aujourd'hui! Mais surtout, n'avoir jamais eu à t'aimé, comme je t'ai aimé, Harry !

Sur ses derniers mots sa voix se brisa. Ses yeux, et sa baguette, restaient braqué sur moi. Je ne pouvais supporter son regard, ses reproches si vrai, sa rancune si tenace et pourtant si « enfantine ». Il se rapprocha alors de moi, en passant par-dessus Hermione, les yeux remplis de larmes de colère, blêmes de rage, et tremblant de la tête au pied. Une fois devant moi, je vis son poing se serrer, il lâcha sa baguette et m'attrapa violemment par le col. Il leva son poing, prêt à me frappé…

Luna hurla des paroles que je ne compris pas. Plus rien n'importait d'autre que Ron. Il plongea alors son regard dans le mien et je ni vit plus aucune amitié, mais uniquement de la colère, et de la Haine, pure, froide, intense. Je restais amorphe, sans chercher à me défendre, sans bouger, sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Ron termina alors son geste et m'envoya son poing dans le visage. Je sentis mes dents craquer, ainsi que le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Je tombais alors à la renverse et Ron m'accompagna.

Une fois au sol, il me frappa de manière totalement désordonnée, me faisant mal partout ou il le pouvait. Ses larmes tombaient sur mon visage et me brûlaient comme de l'acide. Il hurlait d'une manière totalement folle en me frappant. Je sentais ses coups portés sur tout mon corps, mais cette douleur n'était rien. Rien comparé à celle que je ressentais depuis la mort d'Hermione.

Puis les coups cessèrent. Luna avait quelque peut repris ses esprits et avait tiré Ron en arrière.

- Arrête Ronald! Dit-elle en pleurant, et en le tenant le plus fermement qu'elle le pouvait.

- NE M'APPELE PAS RONALD !!! Hurla t-il en se dégageant de son étreinte. Il n'y avait qu'Elle qui pouvait m'appeler comme ça! Continua t-il d'une voix plus faible.

Et sur ces paroles, il retomba à genoux, à quelque pas du corps d'Hermione, et se remit à pleurer et à gémir.

Je me relevais péniblement, ma bouche me faisait horriblement mal, la douleur rayonnait par tous les nerfs de mon corps. Je crachais du sang et m'avançais difficilement vers Ron :

- Ron, tout ce que je peux espérer c'est que tu puisses me pardonner un jour. Adieu mon ami!

Sur ses mots, je m'approchais du corps d'Hermione. Arrivé prés d'elle, je me baissais, regardait son visage pour le gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire, et embrassais tendrement son front.

- Adieu grande sœur, dis-je dans un murmure, pour elle seule. Puisse-tu, toi aussi, me pardonner ma vanité, mes erreurs et mes mensonges.

Je me redressais alors et sans un regard pour celui qui avait été mon ami, mon frère, je tournais les talons et m'avançais le long du couloir. Ron, me dit alors, avant que je ne disparaisse totalement :

- Puisse tu aller en enfer Harry! J'ai été maudit le jour ou je t'ai croisé la premiére fois, tu m'as damné, tout comme tu as damné tout ceux qui on eut le malheur de croisé ton chemin. Vas au diable, et emporte ta misérable culpabilités avec toi.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, je ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes. Je pleurais sans m'arrêter de marcher, me dirigeant à l'instinct, sans savoir ou j'allais. Les accusations de Ron résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles. Elles étaient si vraies! Je l'avais bien tué, elle, mais aussi, Lupin, Neville, George, Fred, et tant d'autre! Je continuais d'avancer et pourtant chaque pas était une souffrance, chaque respiration une épreuve, la douleur se faisant plus forte a chaque pas, et pas uniquement à cause des coups de Ron. J'avais envie de hurler, de sortir de ce corps maudit. Je voulais m'arracher la peau, je voulais me faire le plus mal possible, et terminer le travail entrepris par Ron! Pourquoi, Pourquoi, qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter une telle souffrance, une telle douleur? Pourquoi mes amis devaient-ils mourir,et souffir par ma faute? Les larmes continuaient de couler. J'entendais au loin, des cris, des hurlements, des explosions. Au bout de quelques mètres, je ne put faire un pas de plus. J'étais brisé, épuisé. Mes pleurs ne se calmaient toujours pas. Je m'approchais d'un mur et m'effondrais. Je ne savais pas ou j'étais. Sûrement dans un étage inférieur car j'avais descendu des escaliers. Je restais adossé au mur, incapable de me relever, un temps indéfini. Une minute, une heure, une journée, un siècle… Toute notion de temps avait disparut. Mes lèvres et ma bouche avaient gonflée, j'avais aussi du mal à lever mes bras, j'avais mal absolument partout. A l'intérieur, comme à l'extérieur.

- _Je suis si fatigué. Si seulement je pouvais m'endormir ici et me réveiller dans mon lit. Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar!_

J'entendis alors des bruits de pas.

_- Allez-y, tuez-moi qu'on en finisse. Que tout cela s'arrête!_

Ma vision totalement brouillée par les larmes, je ne vis pas clairement la personne qui approchait.

- Harry? Demanda une voix.

- Tonks? C'est toi? Tu es vivante?

Je m'essuyais les yeux et relevais la tête pour l'observer.

Du sang c'était coagulé au niveau de son visage! Elle était blanche comme un linge, et portait quelque chose dans les bras.

- Tonks, ça vas? Tu saigne!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ce n'est pas mon sang, me répondit-elle d'une voix ou perçait une peine et une tristesse incommensurable. Harry, je suis tellement désolé…

- Quoi? Pour…

Je me levais douloureusement, m'approchais d'elle et vit ce qu'elle portait dans les bras.

- Tonks, je ne… Non, NOOOON, NOOOOOOOON !!!!!!

J'hurlai du plus profond de mon être. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas réel ! Pas elle, pas après Hermione. GINNY ! Non…

_- POURQUOI? POURQUOI?_

Mes gémissement se firent plus profond, je tombais a terre violemment. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Un sentiment de vide complet s'empara de moi. Plus aucune larmes ne sortie de mes yeux. Plus aucun son ne sortis de ma gorge. Ma bouche était desséchée, mes forces avaient totalement disparut. J'atteignit un niveau de douleur et de souffrance que je n'avais jamais atteint, que je n'aurais jamais crus possible d'atteindre. La tête me tournait, j'avais envie de vomir, de pleurer, de me frapper, tout cela en même temps. Quelque chose était mort en moi.

Tonks pleurais, et marmonnais des excuses donc je n'avais cure. Plus rien ne m'intéressait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Voldemort, Nagini, les Hoxcruxes. Tout cela n'était plus rien. Ginny était morte, elle aussi par ma faute.

_- Je n'étais pas la pour la protéger! Elle aussi je l'ai tuée! Je dois mourir! Il faut que j'arrête ce massacre, il faut que cela cesse!_

Tonks réussis à m'apprendre entre deux sanglots que les mangemorts et Voldemort avait accordé aux Résistants de Poudlard, une heure de Trêve. Une heure unique, pendant laquelle ils pourraient soigner leur blessé et pleuré leur mort. Mais surtout, cette heure devait servir à me rendre…

Oui, une heure en tout et pour tout, pour me livré à Voldemort et celui-ci arrêterais le massacre, du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait entendre. Sinon il massacrerait toutes les personnes présente à Poudlard.

En entendant ces mots, je me relevais, regardais une dernière fois le visage de Ginny, et me mit à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tonks criait derrière moi. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je continuais ma course, sans regarder en arrière, sans m'arrêter une seule seconde.

_- Je peux tout arrêter, je peux tout stopper!_

Je courais encore, mes poumons étaient en feu, je voyais les visages de tous mes amis décédés, Fred, George, Lupin, Hermione, Ginny… Et tout les autres, membres de l'Ordre ou de l'A.D ou simple élèves de Poudlard, que j'imaginais se battre pour moi et mourir par ma faute. Dans ma course folle, j'arrivais en vue du bureau de McGonagall. Celui-ci était vide bien sur, mais, prit d'une inspiration soudaine, j'entrais à nouveau. Je m'approchais du bureau et vis ce que je recherchais. Un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume a mémoire. Je savais que McGonagall en gardais une. Je l'avais déjà vus l'utiliser une fois en 3éme année. Tout cela me semblait si loin maintenant…

Je m'asseyais à son bureau et commençais à écrire.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve maintenant à écrire ces lignes que vous lisez. Qui que vous soyez, pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez ma vanité et mes erreurs. Ma suffisance à croire que je pouvais vaincre Voldemort sans aide, mes erreurs qui on coûté tant de vie, et qui on crée tant de souffrance.

J'arrive au terme de mon récit. Dés que j'aurais finis, j'irais me livrer à Voldemort, et je mourrais. Oui, je mourrais, c'est une bien piètre consolation, mais au moins je ne ferais plus souffrir les autres et j'arrêterais ce massacre inutile.

HARRY POTTER

Un vent violent s'engouffra dans la pièce et fit bouger le parchemin, couvert d'une écriture fine. Celui-ci s'envola alors et sortis, par une brèche dans le mur, a l'éxtérieur. Le château duquel il sortit n'était plus que ruine. Comme si personne ne s'en était occuper depuis des années, voir des siècles. Le parchemin se posa prés du grand lac, qui n'était plus qu'un marais malodorant, et s'enfonças alors dans les eaux puantes, les mots s'effaçant au fur et a mesure puis il disparut…

Au loin on pouvait entendre un rire dément. Un rire sans joie et fou, un rire certain que la victoire était acquise… A jamais…

FIN


End file.
